


kenji, you're hot

by lawltam



Series: next gen captains week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, Teensy Bit of Angst, groupchat, idk if its rly angst tho, just read it pls, next gen captains, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Futakuchi has a bit of a self-doubting episode in the middle of the night, and Akaashi won't have any of that.(next gen captains week, day 5: angst)





	kenji, you're hot

**Author's Note:**

> oof here ya go lads

**_Group Chat: young, hot n fresh_ **

**futachin:** question

**teruteru-chan:** yeah?

**futachin:** for real.. when will we all get together

**no-shit-a:** god no 

**yababy:** i don’t really mind

**shirabooboo:** i’d kill myself

**hoot hoot v2:** that’s a bit drastic but ok

**hoot hoot v2:** when would we even get together

**teruteru-chan:** i mean

**teruteru-chan:** it’s summer break right now

**futachin:** is anyone on vacation?

**shirabooboo:** yes i am

**no-shit-a:** lies

**no-shit-a:** you sent me a text this morning saying that you were going to ride the horses at your school 

**teruteru-chan:** what the fuck

**shirabooboo:** why would you expose me like this

**yababy:** but akaashi is in tokyo so

**hoot hoot v2:** i don’t mind taking the train to miyagi

**futachin:** or we take the train to you?

**no-shit-a:** no

**futachin:** wow rude

**no-shit-a:** no i meant like

**no-shit-a:** i wouldn’t spend more than 1000 yen on you fools

**hoot hoot v2:** ah yes that’s much better

**teruteru-chan:** are we all free this weekend? 

**yababy:** shirabu and i are free

**shirabooboo:** shigeru why would you 

**no-shit-a:** wow betrayal by the bae

**hoot hoot v2:** what would we even do?

**teruteru-chan:** lets have a sleepover !!

**shirabooboo:** NO

**futachin:** that’s a GREAT IDEA

**yababy:** we can prolly have it at my place? 

**teruteru-chan:** yOOO WE BOUTA GET LIT

 

—

**futachin:** its 3am and i cant sleep

**futachin:** lowkey gotta vent

**hoot hoot v2:** go ahead

**futachin:** thanks man

**futachin:** so like

**futachin:** we’ve all been captains for five months now, right?

**futachin:** except for terushima. he’s had a lot more experience as a captain 

**futachin:** but like

**futachin:** don’t you guys feel like 

**futachin:** not to be a downer or anything

**futachin:** like you can’t fill in the shoes of your senpai?

**futachin:** ok wait

**futachin:** i know i had that whole spiel last time about all of us being very capable volleyball players that are more than our senpais

**futachin:** but like. this is different

**hoot hoot v2:** how so? 

**futachin:** like

**futachin:** i know i’m not moniwa. i’m not like him in the slightest. i know he was a great captain. he WAS a great captain. 

**futachin:** and i know i shouldn’t compare myself to him because i’m NOT him nor will i ever be and i’m okay with that

**futachin:** but it’s nights like these where it’s like

**futachin:** is okay for me to not be like him?

**hoot hoot v2:** futakuchi..

**futachin:** wait akaashi 

**futachin:** im captain of date tech. i know that. im the CURRENT captain of date tech. but it doesn’t feel like it. 

**futachin:** like it doesn’t really feel like i’m doing much to my team. 

**futachin:** and like

**hoot hoot v2:** enough of this

**hoot hoot v2:** i’m sick of your moping. 

**hoot hoot v2:** dont you think i had these same thoughts when i was appointed captain after bokuto left? 

**hoot hoot v2:** i mean, how can someone as plain as me even COMPARE to bokuto koutarou? 

**hoot hoot v2:** the answer is: i simply cannot. i cant. because i know that i am different from bokuto. i cant be the same as him, and i’m very well aware of it. 

**hoot hoot v2:** i feel like this is going in circles. 

**hoot hoot v2:** do you understand, futakuchi?

**futachin:** uh yeah i guess

**futachin:** sorry about this, akaashi

**hoot hoot v2:** it’s fine. don’t worry about it, kenji

**futachin:** !!

**futachin:** thanks, keiji. you should go to bed, sorry i kept you up with my rambling

**hoot hoot v2:** it’s fine. make sure you get some sleep too, okay?

**futachin:** yeah. night. 

**hoot hoot v2:** good night

—

**teruteru-chan:** can’t believe i missed this heart to heart conversation 

**teruteru-chan:** _@futachin_ hey are you okay babe?

**shirabooboo:** the guy’s asleep

**no-shit-a:** how tf would you know

**shirabooboo:** confidential information. 

**yababy:** yikes that’s shady

**yababy:** but it’s also like 6am and he stayed up till 3. maybe even later. 

**teruteru-chan:** ahhhh im worried. 

**hoot hoot v2:** dont. futakuchi is a capable guy, despite how he acts. 

**no-shit-a:** i don’t think he’ll be online today then

**no-shit-a:** i can check on him after lunch? we don’t live too far from each other

**teruteru-chan:** really? that’d be great ahhh thanks enno 

**no-shit-a:** don’t worry about it. he’s my friend as well, after all. 

—

**shirabooboo:** wtf happened to the hot twin that was in this chat

**shirabooboo:** the one that completely brushed me off

**no-shit-a:** oh i made him leave

**yababy:** how?

**no-shit-a:** i don’t kiss and tell

**hoot hoot v2:** oh my

**shirabooboo:** ARE YOU DATING ONE OF THE MIYA TWINS

**no-shit-a:** what gave it away

**yababy:** _[ennoshita.is.a.bad.liar.img sent]_

**hoot hoot v2:** oh my goodness

**hoot hoot v2:** you’re quite the exhibitionist, chikara

**no-shit-a:** OH MY GOD 

**no-shit-a:** I DIDNT KNOW OSAMU ACTUALLY POSTED THAT

**no-shit-a:** FUCK

**shirabooboo:** OH THIS IS GREAT

**teruteru-chan:** hey guys what’s up

**teruteru-chan:** oh GOD ENNOCHAN

**yababy:** i will never be able to look at you the same way

**hoot hoot v2:** i mean he looks good so,,,,

**teruteru-chan:** u right

**teruteru-chan:** also i didn’t know you had a lip ring???

**no-shit-a:** oh i got one impulsively at the end of first year

**no-shit-a:** i don’t wear it while playing volleyball though because,, y’know,, safety reasons

**shirabooboo:** its hot

**hoot hoot v2:** that was blunt

**shirabooboo:** everything i say is blunt

**yababy:** everyone here is so good looking literally what the fuck

**futachin:** i know right

**futachin:** i feel like i’m the only loose thread

**hoot hoot v2:** um

**no-shit-a:** whos gonna tell him

**shirabooboo:** excuse you 

**shirabooboo:** but you are one of the most attractive volleyball players i’ve ever seen in my life

**futachin:** lmao what

**yababy:** futakuchi. 

**futachin:** yeah?

**yababy:** you’re hot as fuck 

**no-shit-a:** last year, yamaguchi saw you stretching during one of our practice matches, and idk i guess your shirt rode up or something 

**teruteru-chan:** oh my god kenji has one of the best sets of abs in the world

**no-shit-a:** yes apparently yamaguchi agreed too

**no-shit-a:** because later, he turned to me, face all red and shit, and said, i quote, “um, ennoshita, please don’t call me in while futakuchi is on the front line. i won’t be able to concentrate.” 

**shirabooboo:** that’s gay 

**shirabooboo:** but yeah futakuchi stfu you’re hot as shit ok 

**futachin:** y’all too nice (*≧∀≦*)

**shirabooboo:** he used a kaomoji i take everything back


End file.
